Photo Oneshot
by mkyfky
Summary: A short story of a lover named Yunho...


A guy was sitting inside his office, writing something.

"I once had a lover. We were together for almost 4yrs. I was really happy at that time.." The guy started

-Flashback-

The guy is standing outside a house holding roses. He's straightening his shirt making sure he looks good. He pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. Soon the door opened.

-End of flashback-

" We spent sweet moments together. Exchanging cheesy words and looking at each other lovingly." The guy continued writing

-Flashback-

The guy is holding another person's hand and saying sweet words

"You look so nice today. I hope we could be like this forever" The guy said still holding the hand

-End of flashback-

"My lover cooks very well. The best food ever. I just love watching my lover cooking. It was the best view for me." The guy continued

-Flashback-

The guy is sitting in the kitchen, looking forward. He is smiling like a madman. Soon, he stood up and walked towards where he was looking at.

He reached the person who is cooking and he slowly wrapped his arms around that person's waist. The guy rested his chin on the other person's right shoulder.

"Is it done? It smells delicious. I want to taste it already!" The guy whined

-End of flashback-

"I was so in love at that time. I was willing to give up everything just for our relationship."

-Flashback-

"Yunho, break up with your so called lover. You can't be together. You know that from the start." The mom of the guy named Yunho demanded with stern voice

"No. We'll be together whether you like it or not!" Yunho shouted

"How dare you speak to your mom like that! I want you to break up with your lover!" Yunho's dad yelled

"Why do you have to interfere with our relationship? It's not you who's in the relationship. You can't decide for us." Yunho defended his relationship with angry eyes

-End of flashback-

"I never wanted to break our relationship. Even if the world was against us. As long as we're together, I'm the happiest person alive." Yunho continued, still writing

-Flashback-

Yunho planted a soft kiss on the another person's hand

"I don't care if they are against us. What matter s most is that we're together." Yunho said to the other person with a sweet smile

-End of flashback-

"We fought for our relationship. My lover told me that soon everything will be okay but as I looked into those eyes, it showed uncertainty, it showed tiredness. It pains me seeing those eyes. Seeing my lover's expression, my heart hurts. At that time I thought maybe I was too selfish. Maybe I just have to let go. Maybe I just have to give up, to see those eyes shine again." Yunho continued

-Flashback-

Yunho was walking in the park, thinking what he should do. He looked around and saw a lot of couples walking hand-in-hand.

"Why can't we be like them? Why can't other people leave us alone. Why can't we behave as a couple without anybody going against us?" Yunho mumbled to himself, sitting on a nearby bench

-End of flashback-

"I made a stupid decision back then. I decided to leave. I decided to leave without telling my lover. Honestly, I don't want to say goodbye that's why I just left without a word. I know I told my lover that as long as we're together I'm the happiest person alive and that our relationship is what matters most to me. But how can I say that again when every time I look at my lover's eyes, it showed pain. I can also see sadness in my lover's smile. How can i still continue when I see my lover is hurting." Yunho continued

-Flashback-

Yunho was standing, carrying a backpack and a duffel bag on his left hand, waiting for the train to arrive, staring at nothing in particular.

"I love you. I will never forget you. I can never do that." Yunho mumbled to himself

Soon, the whistle of the train can be heard.

With that, Yunho shook his head to wake up from his trance

He stared at the approaching train

"I just think that this is the only way for you to get your joyful smile and shining eyes back again." Yunho thought while waiting for the train to stop

When the train stopped, Yunho and the other passengers entered the train

"I'll do anything to make you happy again..." Yunho thought

Yunho, then, spotted a seat and he walked towards it.

The train whistle can be heard again to signal that it would be departing soon.

Yunho quickly yet carefully placed his things down

Again, the train whistle can be heard and after a few seconds the train started to move

Yunho sighed, sitting down and he looked outside the window

"... Even if it breaks my heart.." Yunho mumbled with tears starting to form on his eyes

-End of flashback-

"After a year I came back. I was excited and nervous at that time." Yunho continued, writing

-Flashback-

Yunho was back at their place. He was standing outside their door waiting.

The door opened and his mom greeted him with a hug "Welcome back, Yunho"

"Thanks, mom. I missed you" Yunho hugged his mom back

They both entered the house and walked straight to the living room only to see his dad sitting

"Welcome back, Yunho" Yunho's dad greeted with a smile

"Thanks, dad" Yunho returned the smile

Suddenly, his dad's facial expression changed to a serious one

"Yunho, listen to me. Your ex-lover found someone else. I hope you will also find someone else" Yunho's dad broke the news

Yunho was speechless, but, hurt and disappointment can be seen clearly on his face

-End of flashback-

"I know it was already been a year but I still haven't forgotten about my lover. My heart shattered into pieces when I heard my father's news. Later that day, it was proven. I saw my ex-lover with someone else. Seems like they were having a good time because they were laughing and goofing around and they were walking hand in hand." Yunho continued

-Flashback-

Yunho was looking out the window from his room

"They're happy. I guess this is the best for us." Yunho mumbled to himself with a sad smile

-End of flashback-

"Maybe, I can say that I'm happy now. Because even if I can only see it from afar…" Yunho continued writing but then he stopped

Yunho placed his pen down and stood up. He slowly walked away revealing a framed photo of him and another guy holding hands, smiling lovingly, on his office table.

"…at least, I can see your shining eyes and joyful smile again, Jaejoong." Yunho mumbled to himself walking away.

-The end-


End file.
